


Un maelström dans le cœur

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute Ending, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Une discussion innocente au beau milieu de la nuit dans la cuisine de la tour des Avengers.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Un maelström dans le cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le thème "maelström".

L'eau contre son ventre commençait à tiédir, mais il ne le remarqua pas, toute son attention dirigée vers son index qui dessinait un tourbillon près de son genou. Un minuscule maelström pour évincer celui, énorme, insupportable, qui avait élu domicile sous son crâne depuis des semaines. Depuis l'installation du dieu de la Discorde dans la tour des Avengers, en réalité. Depuis cet instant, le chaos s'était ouvert en lui sans qu'il parvienne à l'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoqué, précisément ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être ses yeux verts étrangement beaux ? Ou bien ses longs cheveux noirs dans lesquels il rêvait d'y glisser les mains ? À moins que cela soit ses rares sourires du bout des lèvres qu'il parvenait parfois à lui arracher à son insu ? Il penchait pour un mélange de tout cela, et bien plus encore. C'était tout simplement cette âme, si semblable à la sienne, plus proche que jamais et qui restait malgré tout inaccessible.

Il frissonna, laissa le tourbillon s'évaporer et disparaître avant de ramener ses genoux contre lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son temps à patauger dans l'eau, mais c'était la seule excuse qu'il s'était trouvée pour ne pas aller dormir. Après tout, trois heures et demie du matin, c'était une bonne heure pour prendre un bain, non ? Presque quatre heures, maintenant. Le temps passait plus vite quand l'agitation battait son plein. Peut-être qu'un jour le maelström dans sa tête finirait par l'engloutir ? Et peut-être même qu'il s'était mis à l'espérer sans trop y croire ? Peut-être qu'il ne savait plus quoi ou comment espérer ? Peut-être le maelström avait-il déjà réduit ses neurones en bouillie. Peut-être n'était-il plus qu'une illusion. De celles que le dieu maîtrisait si bien. Encore lui. Il n'était jamais bien loin de ses pensées, celui-là.

En moins de dix minutes, il fut sorti de la baignoire, séché et habillé, prêt à rejoindre son lit, où il s'imaginait déjà s'allonger, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, attendant le sommeil comme on attend la mort ; avec envie. Traînant les pieds à travers les couloirs de la tour, il s'arrêta néanmoins près de la cuisine en constatant que les lumières étaient allumées. En relevant la tête, il tomba sur le demi-sourire de Loki, parfaitement réveillé et beaucoup trop frais pour l'heure aussi tardive. 

— Comment était ce bain ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix comme un murmure qui glissa jusqu'à lui.

— Bien, grogna-t-il en réponse. 

— J'ai préparé du café.

— Il n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ?

— Tu as des heures pour boire du café, maintenant ?

Son sourcil s'arqua avec grâce au-dessus de sa prunelle étincelante et Tony dut détourner le regard pour s'obliger à ne pas sourire.

— Touché. J'espère qu'il est bon, au moins.

— Je l'ai fait avec tout mon amour, rétorqua le dieu, ses yeux débordant de malice.

Tony s'empara de la tasse qu'il lui tendait et y plongea le nez pour cacher la rougeur qu'il sentait lui brûler les pommettes. Évidemment, le café était divin, mais il préférerait s'étouffer avec plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute. 

— Ton amour est très sucré alors.

— Comme si ça te dérangeait.

Cette conversation était terriblement glissante, Tony s'y sentait déjà déraper, mais si agréable en même temps. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Quand Loki plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, il sentait le maelström se rétrécir. La tempête en lui se calmer. Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Où tout cela allait-il le mener ? Avait-il seulement envie d'y penser maintenant ? Il laissa son attention s'égarer sur les longues mains blanches du dieu avant d'être interrompu par un raclement de gorge discret.

— Tu es bien silencieux ce soir. 

— Je débats avec moi-même sur l'utilité de ce bain, répliqua-t-il de son ton acerbe habituel.

— Je vais faire comme si tu étais doué pour mentir.

Il but à son tour une gorgée de café, sans toutefois le quitter de ses yeux acérés. Ses cils noirs semblaient le percer à jour, le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Qu'espérait-il au juste ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer combien son cœur cognait contre ses côtes au simple son de sa voix, combien il s'était mis à chercher sa présence, à sentir son parfum, dans chaque pièce, combien il cherchait toujours un moyen de se retrouver seul avec lui pour lui parler et essayer de le faire sourire. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire tout cela. Et pourtant, si seulement il savait combien il en avait envie. Combien il en mourait d'envie.

Il fut surpris de le découvrir si proche de lui soudain, ses doigts effleurant les siens le long de sa cuisse. 

— Je sais, Tony.

Ses boucles noires se fondaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mais ses yeux étaient plus brillants que jamais.

— Moi aussi.


End file.
